RS020: Tripped Up by Torkoal
is the 10th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 16. Synopsis Ruby bids farewell to Sapphire in a rude way and notices his Mudkip has evolved into a Marshtomp. The Pokémon fanclub director arrives and introduces Ruby with his first Contest Hall, which he is denied in participating. They decide to blend berries with two more people, but suffer a strange attack. Chapter Plot Ruby tells Sapphire they have crossed the Sea Route 109, but she is not pleased, for she did not get to meet Steven. Ruby leaves Sapphire, claiming when he is around her, bad things happen to him and he does not compete in Contests, either. Sapphire yells at Ruby for the tone of his, but Ruby dismisses her. Elsewhere, Courtney and Tabitha arrive to the base and report to their leader they have the detector in hand. Blaise arrives and reports the submarine in Slateport City is nearly finished. The boss is pleased and orders them to create some trouble. The trio goes away, while the boss sends a Camerupt to burn more to expand the land. At Slateport City, Ruby notices his Mumu evolving into a Marshtomp. Ruby is glad he records the data for Professor Birch and takes some pictures of Marshtomp, knowing he got stronger. Ruby is approached by a man, the Pokémon fanclub director. He notices the Pokémon in his hand and forces them to come out, admiring them. He decides Ruby should become a honorary member of the Fan club. The man admits he cherishes cute and adorable Pokémon, thinking battles are a waste of that characteristic. Ruby agrees with the director, since he has not met a single person in Hoenn that shares his view. The fanclub director takes Ruby's hand and goes with him, through the market. Ruby notices some Pokémon Dolls, thinking his room would look lovelier with the dolls. They arrive to the destination: the Contest Hall. Ruby is touched and ventures into the Contest Hall with the director, wanting to display his Pokémon's attributes. The trainers already present their Pokémon, as Electrike uses Charge, Sklakoth Amnesia, Taillow growls and Whismur uses Attract. Unfortunately, Ruby cannot take part in Contests yet, for he hasn't got a Contest Pass from Hoenn region, nor does he have previous ribbons, for this is a Hyper Rank Contest Hall. The director protests, but Ruby, bearing in mind if he were to cause trouble, his father would come after him, calms the director down, deciding to go to Verdanturf Town to get the Contest Pass instead. Ruby invites the chairman to make some PokéBlocks, food for Pokémon to improve their condition. Ruby shows the berries he obtained, so they both can blend them. Ruby asks for two more people to come to the Blender Machine, which will improve the PokéBlocks' quality. The director notices two men passing and drags them to the machine. Courtney notices the man and sees that one was supposed to come to the shipyard. Tabitha decides to capture all of these men. Ruby starts blending, but a thing rolls over to them. It is a Torkoal, who uses Smokescreen, causing everyone to fall down and to be dragged by Team Magma. Debuts Character *Blaise *Maxie *Captain Stern *Dock Pokémon *Camerupt (Maxie's) *Marshtomp (Ruby's) *Electrike *Whismur *Slakoth *Taillow *Blaise's Swellow Move Charge Item *Marill Doll *Skitty Doll *Azurril Doll *PokéBlock (explanation) *Chesto Berry *Cheri Berry *Persim Berry *Aspear Berry *Leppa Berry *Rawst Berry *Sitrus Berry Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 16 chapters